Dawn of Shadows
by Seto Takahashi
Summary: Leon the most mysterious, feared, and despised student in Raccoon University along with his friends Claire, Chris, and Jill find themselves in a Cataclysmic event yet to be seen battling for their lives, Cleon, JxC mix of RE2 and Ext. Some dark humor
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of Shadows

My first ever story haha. Damn I dunno what's going to happen with this. Will it continue or will it get scrapped. I don't know but what I do know is I will continue if I actually get criticism and not flames I just need to improve as a writer (tryin to go pro like the rest of ya here) sorry I forgot the little disclaimer piece of shit before

As all have said I don't own Resident Evil if I did I would be writing scripts not novels and be a rich ass person who put Jill/Chris, Leon/Claire, and Billy/Rebecca together cause fuck they need some loving I mean how can a person survive without love and sex?

"Man the season's over. Shit Kennedy you need to get some rest" Chris my best friend exclaimed in the showers of the locker room.

"Nah Chris, it's too boring that's why I'm on the football and wrestling team. I gotta do both or I'll just start causing trouble" I explained setting my shower equipment down on the bench in between the lockers and drying myself off with my towel.

"Yea considering how often you get caught doin somthin. But man fuck you're in college now and you still do two sports. How the fuck do you manage it?" I was finally starting to get interested in the conversation as I put on a fresh set of clothes.

"Let's just say it involves the way my dad died" I responded finally locking up.

"Huh? What the hell does that mean?" Chris gave me an awkward look following behind me.

"Not here lets go grab a drink in my room before I tell you" I offered.

"Aite that's all cool with me. What's for tonight a beer?"

"Naw man, I got a bottle of cognac I took from my cousins wedding. I'm starting to get sick of beer it reminds me too much of club soda."

I walked out of the expansive university and stepped into the student dorms. As I walked to the elevator at least ten people either stared at or cursed at me. I was known as the emotionless asshole who never gave a shit about anyone.

"Kennedy, looks like all of these ladies really want you. Why do you keep dodging them?" Claire Chris's sister joked as she went into her room across from mine.

"Cause I'm waiting for someone else. That's all I can say" I answered softly before entering my room. I swore I saw Claire blush but I think I mistaken my vision with an illusion. She wasn't the kind of girl who would blush no she was strong smart beautifully curvaceous with an angelic face and fiery red hair that was brilliant and powerful enough to make a goddess fall to her knees wishing for such gracious beauty. She was the incarnation of the goddess Aphrodite plain and simple. She was truly the embodiment of love and beauty but unlike the original goddess she was neither married nor did she have lovers. Her brother Chris turned into the god of war himself when she was with a man chasing their coward asses away.

"So Leon, why in the hell are you hated by everyone? You being star quarterback and 197 pound starting wrestler so what gives?" I simply sat on my couch

"Now take a swig of that shot man don't let such good beverage go to waste. Ain't everyday you get this? By the way what did you mean when you said 'I'm waiting for someone else' what the hell does that mean" Chris asked catching what I whispered. Sweat began to poor from my temple and I was lost as to what to say to this. _I'm waiting for your sister Chris I want Claire._ He would kill me like he did all the others before. He wasn't the starting running back and linebacker for nothing. The man had power almost steroid like gargantuan strength. I've seen him toss a lineman three hundred and fifty pounds once. No way did I want the receiving end of that.

"Yo Chris check this out" I said while walking to my leather Harley Davidson jacket.

"What is it?" he asked truly intrigued by what I had to show him.

"Take a look" I said while revealing that I had a number of different compartments inside the vest of the jacket where a glock, barretta, Mark XIX exchangeable cal, a SMG. The back held a compartment for a long twelve gauge shotgun.

"GOD DAMN!!! What are you planning to terminate the idiot Eyob who dropped the 45 pound plate on your foot?" Chris exclaimed his eyes bulging from its sockets.

"Man I don't know. I just got the guns from my house and made the adjustments on my jacket. It works great. I am going to get that ass though" I said proud of my accomplishments.

"Why would you need so much stuff?" Chris asked still shocked at what I showed him.

"Cause, remember I told you I was going to tell you how my dad died. He was in the CIA and so was his wife my mom. She says that some shit might actually happen here but she doesn't know what. This and grenades were sent here" I revealed to my friend.

"Oh man, you serious? I gotta go tell Claire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh Eyob I don't feel so good" the woman he had picked up tonight muttered. _Ah must be that drug I slipped into her drink. I thought it was weird that people in black suits were giving me a knock out drug but hey it worked. _

"Maybe you wanna get some rest baby?" _Tonight I get to finally get down on a woman sweet. _

"You finally knocked out? Good, your sleeping like a baby now just for a quick peek" suddenly the woman sprang out of bed lunging for his neck and bit it.

"Ah you crazy bitch" the entrance was blocked so there was only one place to go _the window_.

He was already in his boxers ready to defile the woman that was formerly alive and in his bed which made the glass shatter all across his body leaving gashes and shards all over. Before he got to the window the former woman lunged at him once more knocking him off balance.

"Oh SHITTTTT!!!!!!" he screamed in a high shriek. He landed neck wrapping around the power line which began to strangle him. Suddenly a herd of Crows flew towards his face covering his body while pecking him to death. (These were the first infected people and the first infected flocks this truly displayed that Eyob was an idiot much like I said. Never take things from people you don't know. But that's beside the point now on with the story.)

"Holly shit, the power went out dude" Chris said startled by the sudden black out.

"Let me go get my flashlight" I said walking towards my closet. Their were even more weapons inside the closet that had yet to be exposed and several magazines and cases of ammunition and rations.

"Kennedy, what the fuck are you hiding? Why in the hell are you packing so much shit?" Chris shouted stunned by the amount of equipment I had.

"Like I told you my father died while being in the CIA. My mother suspects that it's because he was betrayed by some members of the agency because they were bought off by some company. She forces me to take this much stuff whenever I'm not near her. She trusts me enough to live by myself cause I've been trained by both early on. How else would I get into sports? I would be clueless without that past training" this explained a lot to Chris and he nodded with confirmation.

"Take one of whatever you like just in case. I have a feeling there is more to this black out then the electricity running dry" I instructed having a bad gut feeling.

I opened the door to the hallway to talk to any of my neighbors and see if they had power. "You crazy bitch stay away from me" the I.T. intern hollered while running down the hall.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris shouted.

"Chris, Leon we've got to get out of here" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs chaos ensuing the halls as if the apocalypse had arrived. Troubling thing was _it did. _

"Claire! Get into this room now!" I ordered.

"What the hell is that?" the sister echoing her brother's words not so long ago.

"Hell has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry had this on the back burner for a while. I'm surprised this many people liked it. I wrote the first chapter in like two days which is really fast for me and didn't really put in any true effort or time into writing it. And sorry for any spelling mistakes but as I don't have a beta and am personally too lazy to reread what I wrote there's bound to be a few mistakes Well sorry for the wait but here it is.

As Always I don't own so put your lawyers away and save yourself a little bit of money so that you can make couples with the Resident evil characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kennedy, what the hell are you talking about? What the fuck does "Hell has begun" mean" the siblings howled in unison the volume ringing in my ears.

"First off please quite down. I don't want any of those things to get attracted to this area. And like I said my parents were members of the CIA. After my dad died my mom and I have been on the run. I was only able to come here living normal because I had my identity changed but I still had to have weapons. Both my parents trained me before coming here" I explained my long monotone telling them my life's story.

"Don't worry about it, just think of a plan the more time we waste the more likely we'll die" I ordered sternly.

"Do any of you have ideas?" Claire asked coming up empty.

Brushing my hair back I sighed "my idea is that we go into the university get some stuff from the garage and build a stronger armor around your Silverado and my Hummer. We need extra protection" I suggested.

Claire rose from the lounge chair that she was sitting on and rubbed her forehead. "What about we go to the bomb shelter in the basement? There is bound to be one I mean the school was built back in 1950" she finally thought suggesting a rather plausible solution.

"Yea you mean the cold war right the duck and cover shit. Claire you're a genius!"

"Proves who has the brains in the family" she muttered.

"Shut up!" the eldest Redfield snapped causing a classic fight among siblings.

"Now for us to get out of here we all need weapons" I stated while walking to my closet taking out every pistol I had and laid them on the table.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" they all shouted in unison.

"Leon you know I like strength" he stated. "Of course, you are the nastiest linebacker in the school after all" I replied. Chris snatched up the heaviest of the artillery the 50 cal revolver and desert eagle.

"Ah this is like the mafia I like this gun" Claire chimed in as she reached for the snubbed nose. "Take the Barretta too. You're going to need it considering what you're going to feel with that" Chris suggested showing he had some knowledge of firearms. The snubbed nose was infamous for loud noise and a one hell of a recoil.

I grabbed the rest of the pistols which were the twin 45 Anaconda colts I was glad no one took and the automatic pistol.

I stuffed the rest of the armaments in my black duffle bag. Who knew when we would need some real firepower? These zombies were dangerous but slow and relatively easy to kill with a shot or two. The real danger was that this was a virus according to what my dad had said so it may be able to mutate.

"Good god how many guns do you have in here?" Claire said in wonder.

I rubbed my head trying to remember the exact number. "Ah… twenty-four." Both siblings jaws fell to the floor.

"Did the dean ever find out about this?" the redhead asked stunned that I would be allowed to keep these things.

"Oh course he didn't. I kept it all in my vault in the closet so no one could inspect it and never brought it into the school" I explained while showing them my stash.

"Come on we should head out" I motioned for the door taking aim with my beautiful pet serpents. Making sure everyone was ready for the rotting corpses before heading down the hall I turned the knob that would lead us to the other side. A not so dead dead man was already in front of the door ready to greet us. I pointed towards his head pulling the trigger the gun cried an animalistic howl almost as if it were alive wedging itself into its hosts skull meeting its destination between the victim's eyes creating a third.

"Come on! We've got to get down the stairs the electricity's out" I noted making sure everyone was following me. The problem was the stairs door was locked with a padlock _shit_. "It's locked look around the rooms we've got to find something to open it with" Chris stated what was going through everyone's mind.

"Why don't we shoot it?"Claire suggested taking aim with her weapons. I swatted down her pistol not to fast as to not startle her but quick enough so that she couldn't shoot.

"Don't, this isn't like the movies. It's metal on metal so what if it ricochets and hits one of us? We have to find a key or something of that sort cause we're not taking a chance with you here" I explained receiving a scowl and almost a retort before I gave another suggestion.

"The three of us should split into groups."

"I'll take this hall. Chris you take the hall where our room was. Claire, take the one with the elevators around it" I instructed hoping to get out of this mess as soon as possible.

We searched the level split between three halls opening doors one at a time. It was deathly silent almost as if the place had become an abandoned warehouse far from the party infested fraternity suite it once been. All that could be heard was shuffling from our footsteps, the insane creak from the door knob and the occasional gun shot.

"Ah shit!" Claire's voice was heard with a hint of panic. I sprinted so fast that I almost couldn't register the doors I was passing but somehow I still heard footsteps not belonging to mine. I finally reached where the scream came from and somewhere along the way I heard gun fire.

:"What's wrong!" I almost growled in ragged breath, Lucky I saw no injuries on Claire or Chris.

"Damn, Chris was right. This recoil hurts like hell" Claire complained a funny scowl on her face when she gripped her wrist.

"Told you luckily you have that barretta" Chris stated getting his sister's cheeks heated from anger.

"Leon, sorry to waste your weapons but I'm not using this" she said handing me back the gun.

"You may as well throw it away. It was a collected gun for showcase. Here have my auto pistol it will be better in your hands. Less recoil then that small snubbed nose and more effective" I stated handing her the pistol.

"That's a Mac 10 Kennedy nice!" Chris stated seeing the weapon I handed to his redheaded sibling.

"Here's the rounds for it" I handed to her hesitating a bit when she grabbed for them feeling her hand on mine the softness like nothing I ever felt. "So did any of you find a key?" I asked seeing everyone shake their heads in the negative. "I found a crow bar didn't want to use it but we should be able to pry the elevators open. I think we would evade those smelly ass things and conserve ammunition. It's your choice we could pry the stairs door open" I suggested seeing everyone look at the elevators. One step and we could plummet to our deaths but we would save ammunition in which we would surely need not knowing where the outbreak spread.

Together we exited through the shaft using the ropes that suspended the platform in order to slide our way down which had been no problem.

"Kennedy I want to sneak out back there's something that I don't think Claire should see" Chris stated but it was too late she was already sprinting to the front doors of the dorm.

"Oh my… god!" Claire gasped seeing the body of Eyob the idiot being hung by power cords and his face pinched of flesh possibly from beaks. We both grabbed Claire and made her face somewhere else Chris was holding her in his chest. We had to make it to the university. Wondering the streets of the dark hellish night we saw many horrid things. There was perhaps not a soul still sane still human. Walking rotting abominable creatures robbed the humanity of the neighbors we've known whether student, teacher or stranger.

Pacing our way further we reached the steps to the University unsure of what was in store for us in the expansive mansion.


End file.
